UN AMOR NARUNARU
by Manto espejo
Summary: era prohibido eso es cierto pero que pasa cuando dos personas que resultan ser la misma desarrollan sentimientos uno por el otro, naruto creyo estarse volviéndose loco


Capitulo 1: aprendiendo a amarse a si mismo.

No se como he podido soportar 16 años de soledad,no se como es que sigo estando solo,cuando regrese a la aldea pensé que sakura porfin había olvidado a sasuke pero aun lo ama y eso me entristeze.

-deacuerdo sakura,naruto el entrenamiento ha finalizado-dijo nuestro sensei el señor mas flojo del mundo.

-sakura...tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-lo siento pero quede de ayudar a la señora tsunade en el hospital de la aldea.

-entiendo

-pero descuida encontraras que hacer

-adios-susurré

Tome mis cosas y camine con paso decepcionado hasta mi departamento porque no importaba si llegaba rápido o no de todas formas nadie estaba esperando por mi.

-Míralos familias, amigos,novios,esposos todo tipo de personas que se quieren y están juntas-dijo una voz en mi interior.

-deja de hablar zorro molesto

-pobre naru te sientes solo? Awww y quien es el culpable de que estés tan solo? O si el cuarto hokage.

-no conoces la palabra silencio?

-si pero no tiene sentido para mi

-sal de mi mente de una vez!

-recuerda que siempre estoy contigo-dijo riendo maliciosamente

-cállate de una vez!

Todos en los alrededores estaban mirándome de forma extraña y con ojos de terror pero bueno asi ha sido siempre no?

-naruto te encuentras bien te escuche gritar?

-estoy bien ino solo discutía con kurama eso es todo.

-pues si que fue una discusión fuerte

-estúpida chica-dijo kyuubi

-estas seguro? Has comido algo?

-si si te digo que estoy bien deveras.

-entiendo bueno entonces ya estoy mas tranquila

-gracias por preocuparte por mi

-para eso están los amigos...pero yo se que tienes algo nunca podrás engañarme a mi por algo soy hija del líder del clan yamanaka.

-leíste mi mente!

-si

-ino dijiste que no volverías a hacer eso!

-es que quería saber que te pasa...asi que vas a contármelo o prefieres que lo lea?

-esta bien tu ganas...se trata sobre mi

-sobre ti?

-es sobre mi vida es decir mírame tengo 16 años y estoy solo...no tengo a nadie mas que a ti...ya Nisiquiera le importo a sakura

-nunca le importaste...ella no te merece...recuerda que nunca estaremos solos siempre habrá alguien que nos quiera por lo que somos pero primero debemos aprender a amarnos a nosotros mismos

-entiendo

-bueno recuerda mis palabras nunca vas a estar solo...adios

Volví a mi departamento deje mi mochila en el suelo y me recoste en la cama con la mirada perdida en el tejado,siempre me pregunto cuales fueron los motivos del yodaime hokage para encerrar a kyuubi en mi interior no entiendo,y lo otro que me pregunto es que paso con mis padres murieron en el ataque de kyuubi? O están vivos?.

-es obvio que están muertos porque yo los mate-dijo kyuubi riendo-pero te diré un secreto si me prometes algo

-que quieres?

-yo te digo la verdad sobre tu vida y tu me liberas del sello

-sabes que el sello te volverá a encerrar no importa donde estés

-no es por huir,solo quiero disfrutar de la vida de un humano durante un rato...porque hace 16 años que no he comido nada.

-y que es lo que comes?  
-carne humana...es broma lo que sea

-deacuerdo entonces dime todo lo que sabes

-con gusto

-"hace ya 16 años atrás en el país del fuego existían dos singulares personas que a lo que parecía ser mi visión serian los mas grandes héroes del mundo,uno de ellos era el cuarto hokage y el otro de ellos era kushina uzumaki,ellos eran amigos de el sannin jyraiya y padres de quien se convertiría años mas adelante en el contenedor de kyuubi.

-espera dices que?

-si tus padres eran minato Namikaze y kushina uzumaki

-el yodaime,y el habanero sangriento?

-si en efecto pero cuando me hice presente en la aldea de la hoja no fue porque yo quisiera destruirla si no porque un desgraciado de nombre madara uchiha pudo controlarme con su sharingan caleidoscopio eterno,asi que me ordeno atacar la villa y tus padres hicieron todo lo posible por vencerme pero no pudieron asi que el cuarto hokage no tuvo mas opción que invocar al shinigami pero este requería de el alma de dos personas para poder sellarme asi que ellos dos se ofrecieron y ahí fue donde tu su pequeño hijo naruto uzumaki Namikaze se convirtió en el contenedor de kurama el zorro de las 9 colas,el mas poderosos de los 9 bijus.

-...

-asi que esa es la verdad

-etto...yo...kurama

-puedo ser tramposo y eso etc etc pero jamás mentiroso.

-yo...no se que decir

-que me vas a sacar

-deacuerdo un trato es un trato  
Naruto levanto la parte de abajo de su traje naranja y coloco su mano derecha sobre el sello y lo giro como si de una llave se tratara.

-ah libertad hace cuanto que no salía

-pero...pense que saldrías como tu forma de zorro

-si pero si hacia eso destruiria tu casa...además me pareció mejor salir como una chica.

-bueno adios-dije apuntando a la puerta

-adiós!-dijo kurama-me llevo el sapito!

-que! no el sapi!-kurama se había hido.

naruto se quedo pensativo mirando a todos lados cuando las palabras de ino comenzaron a resonar en su mente.  
"recuerda que nunca estaremos solos siempre habrá alguien que nos quiera por lo que somos pero primero debemos aprender a amarnos a nosotros mismos".

-amarme a mi mismo...y como se supone que debo hacer eso?

Naruto se levanto de la cama y miro su fotografía a lado de su cama no pudo evitar sonreír al verla debía admitirlo que cuando tenia 13 años era muy lindo.

-aguarda-se quedo pensando-...tengo una idea

Coloco ambas manos en un sello en forma de Cruz,una nube de humo apareció y cuando este se dispo apareció una replica exacta de el pero naruto de alguna forma sentía que a ese clon le faltaba algo.

-miro la fotografia-podrias transformarte-pidió tímidamente

-como ordenes

El clon se transformo en un naruto pero mas joven que vestia un traje naranja con detalles azules en algunos lados resaltando su rubio cabello.

-naru-dijo en voz baja

-naruto-dijo el clon

-nunca...mas volverás a estar solo-dijo mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas y abrasaba al clon.

-oye porque me abrazas?

-lo siento...me deje llevar.

-tu eres? Yo?

-si solo que tres años mayor que tu

-entiendo...

-naru...te gustaría ser mi hermano pequeño?

-si...siempre quise un hermano

Apartir de ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba sólo se tenían el uno al otro y estarían juntos por siempre o eso creian


End file.
